Still waiting for you
by Lucy1990
Summary: "Tu pasado siempre estará presente, es el que ha arruinado nuestra relación", poco podía entender aquel hombre de sus sentimientos, ¿mi pasado?, se preguntó la castaña, ¿mi pasado...? apretó con fuerza sus puños, ¡¿y qué hay de tu esposa!, cayó al piso del hotel con lágrimas en sus ojos... Las palabras dominaron su mente: "Ella nunca sería nada más que su amante"...


**Hola con todos! Hace muchos años que no publico una historia! Vengo de nuevo a ustedes con esta historia basada en hechos reales, cuya protagonista deseaba plasmar para siempre en un libro, y cómo no comenzar en un fic! que te dá un poquito más de libertad literaria verdad?... Espero de verdad que les guste, me dejen sus reviews que son para nosotros lo que el aplauso para el cantante y disfruten de esta historia**

_**Disclaimer: Como siempre indicar que los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi, ya quisiera yo que Sesshomaru me perteneciera ;), las letras de canciones son originales obviamente de sus autores y que los hechos sí me pertenecen y no son basados en ningún libro, novela, serie, etc... :)**_

_**Ahora sí mis queridos amigos, a leer! **_

* * *

_Viernes, 6 de Julio 2012_

Cepilló su cabello por última vez, miró al espejo y recordó ver su silueta a través de la ventana del coche, lo vio alejarse sin regresar la mirada a sus tristes ojos chocolate, simplemente se había _esfumado. _Sacudió la cabeza intentando inútilmente borrar aquella oración que hacía eco profundo en su mente, _"Debo irme este mes, volveré en septiembre, entiende que me necesita"_, ajustó su vestido, colocó un poco de brillo en sus labios carmín y salió de la habitación.

-Esta vez, no caerás… no otra vez

* * *

_Abril del 2010_

Solo quería escapar, quizás corriendo con desesperación lograría simplemente desaparecer, aún cuando se sentía invisible. Tal vez era mejor de esa manera, nadie querría tomar en cuenta a alguien tan asqueroso, tan bajo. El cielo gris de la tarde mostraba como se sentía por dentro, la lluvia no importaba, ni tampoco el sonido de un claxon impaciente que amenazaba con volver loco a cualquiera que hiciera caso omiso a sus exigencias. Necesitaba gritar, dolía y su pecho se comprimía cada vez más, ¿por qué a ella?, quizás nunca lo entendería.

El cemento desigual jugó en su contra y luego de un tropezón, cayó. No pudo contener más sus lágrimas y ante la mirada curiosa de las personas que con apuro cruzaban junto a ella, se reincorporó. Vio su reflejo en un mostrador, su ropa empapada por la lluvia, sus muñecas lastimadas y el pantalón rasgado. Cubrió con sus manos su vientre, _vacío. _El llanto no se detenía pero esta vez juró que estaría bien… necesitaba estar bien.

* * *

_2011_

-Te gusta verdad?

-Em… solo te estaba diciendo que me gusta la chaqueta que lleva puesto (no pudo evitar sonrojarse)

-No me lo puedes ocultar Rin, te gusta Sesshomaru, mira como te has sonrojado jajajaja

-Calla Akemi, todo lo imaginas mal, obviamente no me gusta.

-Si me lo dices con ese brillo en los ojos, claro que te creo jajaja

-Eres increíble (bufó, mientras salía del aula de clases en dirección al baño)

Se acercó al lavabo y sumergió sus manos en agua fría intentando refrescarse para bajar el tono de su rubor -_Tonta Akemi- g_imió entre dientes, claro que se sentía muy atraída por Sesshomaru, lo supo desde el primer día en que lo conoció, tres años atrás. En su mente quedó grabada para siempre su imagen al ingresar al salón, un hombre alto de imponente presencia y elegante vestir, se sentó cerca de ella, tomaron casi todas las clases del semestre juntos, no hablaban mucho, pero ella lo admiraba, siempre frío y puntual, sentado frente a una computadora todas las mañanas.

Al salir, lo miró dirigirse a la cafetería, sabía que solo podía limitarse a saludarlo de lejos y verlo como amigo pues ella fue la primera persona a la cual comentó que estaba casado y la primera en llamar para contar que su primer hijo había nacido, estaba más que claro, ni siquiera la regresaría a ver, además tenía tanta gracia como una tortuga y claramente no era tan bella como sus compañeras. Dio un largo suspiro, llevó su pesado bolso a los hombros y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Hey Rin!, vas al metro?

-Hola Seshomaru, si ya voy para mi casa

-Que bien, vamos juntos

Era notoriamente más alto que ella y como siempre la dejaba atrás cada vez que caminaban en la calle, era muy lenta, pero al fin y al cabo la esperaba. Vivían cerca y se hizo costumbre para ellos tomar el metro juntos cuando podían, el viaje se hacía demasiado corto mientras escuchaba sus historias, solo asentía y veía sus ojos oliva brillar con emoción siempre que mencionaba temas que le interesaban, era difícil para todos entender las conversaciones de Seshomaru, era 10 años mayor que la mayoría de ellos, había vivido casi toda su vida en el extranjero y su inteligencia era vasta, Rin era la única capaz de mantener despierto su interés, al menos hasta que el metro llegue a su parada.

-Esto.. ¿Seshomaru ya tienes grupo para el trabajo con comunidades?

-Si, Kouga y Myoga me han pedido trabajar conmigo, sabes, Myoga ya tiene una comunidad seleccionada, los ayudó el año pasado y dijeron que estarían encantados de colaborar para nosotros, ¿te gustaría unirte al grupo?

-Sí me encantaría. Muchas gracias!

-Tengo tanta hambre!, pero bueno, Kagura regresa de Miami en dos semanas, extraño tanto al pequeño InuTaisho!.

-Ya veo, extrañas mucho a tu hijo?

-Si, ella se fue de compras con mi madre y mi hermana y se lo llevaron, ya hasta me da miedo llegar a la casa, es como si viviera solo

-Creo que mi parada es la siguiente

- Entonces el sábado nos encontramos en la estación de buses a las 7 am!

-Sí, cuídate mucho, adiós… Intentó olvidar el malestar que se anudaba en su garganta siempre que hablaba de su esposa, aunque lo había hecho pocas veces era suficiente para saber que su relación no era de las mejores. Seshomaru era un poderoso ganadero que conocío a su esposa desde muy joven en Inglaterra y regresó con ella al Japón pues quería estudiar una segunda carrera. Sin embargo, nunca la vio acompañarlo a la universidad ni a ningún viaje que cada semestre debían realizar, de hecho no la conocía en absoluto, solo observó su rostro una vez en una fotografía y recordaba pocos rasgos de ella, alguna vez Seshomaru comentó que era tres años mayor que él y en un extraña conversación le comentó que dormían en cuartos separados.

Salió de la estación en dirección a su casa. Necesitaba descansar, la universidad la estaba matando.

* * *

-Excelente Rin, eres simplemente excelente… Se dijo con ironía mientras terminaba de redactar el ensayo que tenía que presentar la semana siguiente, había tardado horas en realizarlo pues su mente se encontraba muy confundida, terminó de teclear, se reclinó sobre su silla, estiró los brazos tratando de liberar un poco de tensión y fijó su vista en el techo, no podía dejar de recordar los hechos que la tenían tan distraída.

_Flashback_

-Que viaje tan cansando y no puedo dormir

-Rin, deseas apoyarte en mi hombro?, te vas a golpear en el asiento del bus

-Eh..es..está bien… Se apoyó con nerviosismo en el hombro de Sesshomaru, nunca se había sentado junto a él en los viajes de la universidad y el único día que lo hace, el hombre más frío de su clase le ofrece eso, intentó detener a su mente, no quería comenzar a fantasear tonterías tan cerca de él, pero cuando sintió su brazo apegarla más contra su cuerpo y su aliento contra su cabello, no pudo evitarlo, nunca había mostrado signos de afecto y mucho menos eso con ninguna compañera de la clase, nunca.

_End_

Un extraño sonido la hizo volver a la realidad, a su desordenado cuarto, a su computadora, y cuando regresó su mirada al monitor, sus orbes se expandieron a más no poder.

_**Sesshomaru Taisho te ha enviado un mensaje**_ … Abrió la ventana con el corazón casi fuera del pecho… _**Hola Rin!, por qué no fuiste a la práctica del día de hoy_?** … Respiró hondo y comenzó a teclear nuevamente

_**Rin dice: Hola!, práctica, no sé de qué me hablas?**_

_**Sesshomaru dice: Hoy visitamos una hacienda, casi todos estuvimos presentes**_

_**Rin dice: Nadie me ha dicho nada, por qué no me avisaste?**_

**_Sesshomaru dice: Pensé que Akemi te lo dijo, ella estaba aquí, Kouga y Myoga también… Me hubiera gustado que estés tú** _… Sin ánimo de hacerse falsas ilusiones, ignoró el último comentario, su mente estaba creando un absurdo cuento de hadas, que estaba segura, le traerían más de un problema

**_Rin dice: Si?, por qué?**_

_**Sesshomaru dice: Pues, porque tu amas las prácticas, bueno de todas maneras, recuerda que mañana tenemos trabajo en la comunidad y vamos a dormir en la casa de Kouga** _… Como lo había imaginado, solo era un amigo preocupado, se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua, tenía que calmarse.

**_Sesshomaru dice: Rin estás ahí?**_

_**Rin dice: Sí, solo fui por un poco de agua… Casa de Kouga?... Tiene muchos cuartos?, recuerda que somos 15**_

_**Sesshomaru dice: jajaja, debes llevar un sleeping, dormiremos todos en el salón principal**_

_**Rin dice: Todos juntos?... Bueno creo que Bankotsu no tendría problemas en abrazarte si se asusta en medio de la noche**… _Sonrió, sabía que Sesshomaru huía de las demostraciones de afecto de su compañero.

_**Sesshomaru dice: Muy graciosa, mejor abrazaría a una compañera, tengo una en mente** … _Tragó saliva, seguro que no se trataba de ella

**_Rin dice: Kikyo?, si ella es muy hermosa**_

_**Sesshomaru dice: No**_

_**Rin dice: Akemi?, oh, que pervertido!**_

_**Sesshomaru dice: No, mejor tú, tu eres pequeña y adorable, sería un honor abrazarte si tengo miedo**… _Se quedó sin respiración, nunca se imaginó al serio hombre haciendo bromas como esas, tardó un poco al responder

_**Sesshomaru dice: Tan mala es la idea?**_

_**Rin dice: Bueno, tengo que terminar el ensayo, nos vemos mañana entonces **_

_**Sesshomaru dice: Está bien, no vayas a faltar… bye bye**_

Necesitaba dormir, mañana sería un día muy interesante

* * *

**Buenos amigos! Gracias por haberlo leído, cualquier idea o comentario por favor en un review! Les estoy muy agradecida, este capítulo fue cortito, porque fue más una introducción a esta relación tan problemática :)..**

**Un beso,**

**Lucy**


End file.
